<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capital Punishment by TELLTALEGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501202">Capital Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL'>TELLTALEGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Attempted Murder, Execution, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's heart was racing like that of a race horse, watching his best friend being accused of treachery. He had no idea how Schlatt had found out about Tubbo, but he didn't care right now. Right now he was about to witness his best friend be excecuted by the new president of L'manburg.</p><p>With his mind made up Tommy clutches the ender pearl tight enough he's surprised it doesn't break. Before Wilbur can stop him he has his arm reeled back and tosses the pearl towards the podium.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very tense day as far as Tommy was concerned. </p><p>When he had lost the bow duel to Dream, he had felt a wave a nausia wash over him. If he had just kept his mouth shut and let Wilbur negotiate with Dream than maybe their people and land would remain independent from the Dream SMP. But of course his temper got the best of him once again and he challenged the masked man to a duel, and continued to get shot through the heart in failure. </p><p>But when he had reentered the world at his bed, he knew what he had to do. </p><p>Everything had started with the two disc's, Mellohi and Cat. And he knew that's what Dream wanted to gain some sort of sick feeling of victory over the young boy and his friends. </p><p>He still smiles at the memory of when he told Wilbur that he gained them their independence. His brother's eyes widen in disbelief before sweeping him up in a bone crushing hug. "Tommy you are the best of any men I have ever knew!" Wilbur had told him while Fundy and Tubbo had wandered over to join them in their celebration. Tommy had just blushed at their high praises and soaked up their attention while it lasted. But those days are long behind them now.</p><p>Now he finds himself crouched ontop of one of the buildings in L'manburg that sat facing the main podium, that Schlatt liked to use for his stupid speeches that he forces the people of L'manburg to listen to every other day just to feed his massive ego.</p><p>Wilbur was a ball of tense nerves and it was honestly starting to scare Tommy just a bit. Wilbur was always the most level headed of the three brothers, always solving any disputes with his words rather than violence. And honestly Tommy wished he could be more like his brother, a small part of him was tired of all the fighting that plauged their world nowadays. However after losing the election to Schlatt and being thrown out of their own country Tommy had seen his brother change, and not a change for the better. He had become unhinged and Tommy didn't know how to help. </p><p>Techno was of no help either. In their time in the wilderness they had taken refuge with their brother in a closed off ravine deep in a mountain. Each day that passed Schlatt grew closer and closer to finding them and Wilbur got worse and worse. Somehow he had gotten it in his head that it would be in L'manburg's best intrest to be destroyed if they couldn't defeat Schlatt, and Tommy tried despretely to get through to his big brother. In the old days it had always been that Wilbur and Techno would be the perfect big brothers; protective, strong, kind, and just there in general. </p><p>But in the here and now they weren't any of those things. Techno was a closed off shell of a man that just wanted to destroy any form of government that ever stood in his way. And Wilbur was so unhinged that he was surprised that he even recognized Tommy or Techno as his brother and not traitors as he had labeled so many others. </p><p>The shrill whine of the mic being turned on shook Tommy from his own thoughts and brought his attention to the stage where their enemy now stood. </p><p>There stood the man that took everything from Tommy.</p><p>His home.</p><p>His brothers.</p><p>His best friend. </p><p>His arms acted on their own as they raised the bow, knocking an arrow fully prepared to let it fly and wipe that smirk of off Schlatt's face. Tommy nearly jumps out of his own skin when he felt a warm gloved hand rest on his shoulder. His eyes meet Wilbur's hazel one's, his brother merely shaking his head. "Not yet Tommy, you'll have your chance soon." He was right of course, lowering his bow he watches with sad eyes as Tubbo and Quackity walk up as well flanking Schlatt.</p><p>Tubbo looked so different then when they had first started out. He had abandoned his revolutionary coat and is now sporting a clean well pressed suit similar to that of Schlatt's. No doubt a way for the man to flaunt his power over the two exile's.</p><p>But Tommy knew it was all just a part of the ruse. Tubbo needed to keep up appearences to keep feeding him and Wilbur information. So he waited with baited breath for his friend to begin his speech for the festival. At the end of the speech it was the moment they planned to strike out at Schlatt. </p><p>When Tubbo took the stage and went through his speech, Tommy was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to act. He was itching to get back at the hybrid man that had did this to him. So when Tubbo had called out with a clear voice "Let the festival begin!" Tommy is stopped in his tracks when Schlatt lets out a haunting laugh.</p><p>His breath leaves his lungs when he see's the man laughing. 'What was he laughing about?' Tommy's mind kept running over that one question as he watched Tubbo turn to the man with a worried look in his eyes. "Schlatt?" Tubbo's voice is almost shaking in apprehension when he looks at the president. When he had reigned in his chuckles Schlatt turns to look at the younger boy with a sinister smirk on his lips, making him look like that devil he really is. </p><p>In the blink of an eye a cage had slammed down around Tubbo encasing him in Iron bars. Tommy's heart stops when he see's his friend in such a position. Surely Schlatt didn't plan to hurt him, he had seemed to heavily relied on Tubbo to help run L'manburg when he had been elected. </p><p>When Schlatt paces over to stand in front of the cage, my heart nearly leaps from my throat at his words. </p><p>"Oh Tubbo. Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo." He tsks at him like him like he is reprimanding a small child. "I know what you've been up to." "W-What, I don't understand--" Tubbo's trembling words are cut short by the loud clang of Schlatt slamming his netherite sword on the iron bars. Tubbo shook in terror, wrapping his arms around himself backing into the corner of the cage.</p><p>The air around them is filled with a high amount of tension, one that was almost tangible enough to reach out and touch. "Don't play dumb with me kid. You know damn well what you did." Schlatt grinds through his teeth, Tubbo looks down in shame. Schlatt knew.</p><p>"You know what the punishment is for traitor's in this great country of our's Tubbo?" Tubbo to shaken by the events to even utter a word was only able to shake his head at the man on the other side of the bars. "Well I'll tell ya it ain't too nice. The punishment for betrayal is death. Now I KNOW that sounds bad, but I'll tell ya what." Tommy could see that his friend was nearly in a fit of panic. He wanted nothing more than to run to his friends side and get him as far from this situation as possible. But for both their sakes he needed to wait for the right moment to help him. Wilbur beside him was stiff as a board watching this whole thing transpire, his eyes as steely as stone.</p><p>Turning his attention back to the podium he continues to listen to Schlatt's mad ranting. "If you tell me RIGHT now where your little buddies Tommy and Wilbur are, I may be pursueded to let this whole thing slide." He offers the trembling boy in front of him in an almost comforting tone. Trying his best to sway Tubbo to sell his friends out to the man. </p><p>But to his surprise Tubbo takes a steadying breath, breathing out a quiet "No."</p><p>Tommy would have been filled with pride at his friends actions had it not been for Schlatt's heavy sigh. "You're killing me here Tubbo, but you're leaving me no choice here." Turning from the cage Schlatt pulls a crossbow out from his inevntory, arrow already knocked and string tight with tension just waiting to be fired. </p><p>Tommy's heart was racing like that of a race horse, watching his best friend being accused of treachery. He had no idea how Schlatt had found out about Tubbo, but he didn't care right now. Right now he was about to witness his best friend be excecuted by the new president of L'manburg.</p><p>With his mind made up Tommy clutches the ender pearl tight enough he's surprised it doesn't break. Before Wilbur can stop him he has his arm reeled back and tosses the pearl towards the podium. Clutching his blade close Tommy readies himself for the warping effect of the pearl. One second he was standing along side his brother on the roof and the next he hears the clashing of netherite on netherite.</p><p>Gritting his teeth Tommy glares at the grinning ram hybrid in front of him. Schlatt grins down at him as he bears down on Tommy with his blade. "Well lookie who we have here!" Tommy growls at his jovial tone, wanting to run him through with his sword. "At least you have the balls to step forward I guess the same can't be said for good ole big brother huh?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Tommy pushs against the opposing sword with as much strength that he could muster. Schlatt stumbles back a step and Tommy tries to press forwards, which was a huge mistake. Techno had always told him to never underestimate his opponent. He should have paid more attention to the lesson. Schlatt simply side steps around his swing and Tommy stumbles nearly toppling over the edge of the podium. He would have smacked into the cobblestone below had Schlatt not grabbed him by the bandana around his neck, essentially dangling him over the edge ready to drop him at any moment.</p><p>Schlatt laughs behind him as him gives him a small shake. "Wow you are terrible at your job kid, I almost feel bad about what I'm gonna do." Tommy's eyes widen at Schlatt's words feeling his grip on his bandana loosen bit by bit, until a familiar voice cuts through the air around them.</p><p>"ENOUGH!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had experienced many things in his short time in this world. Most of which were events that he held near and dear to his ever chilling heart. Memories of his childhood when he had nightmares as a small boy, some of which still plague him to this day. But instead of being left to wallow in the wicked visions his young mind conjured, Phil would be there by his side in an instant holding him close. </p><p>His Father was the one that had held them all together since the beginning, and Wilbur was indebted to the man for that. Without his family the young man knew he would have been lost to his own madness that had sprouted in his mind. </p><p>When he had found his little brother Tommy again, the terrible events began to follow them like the plague. </p><p>Wilbur had only wanted to free people from Dream's tyranny over the land, and in doing so he and his compatriots had been befouled by a traitor from the masked tyrant himself. He fears that is when the doubt and fear had took root hearing Eret speak those words that echo in his head to this day. However when Tommy had won them their independence he had hoped that it would have just been the worry and stress talking...</p><p>But that had not been the case.</p><p>When he had lost the election to that horned devil Schlatt and had been chased from his OWN country by the people he had freed from Dream and his men, his mind began to slip on that very slippery slope.</p><p>The only two he KNEW he could trust was his own family. Techno and Tommy. Techno had been the one to offer his brothers refuge from the ongoing manhunt for the two former revolutionaries. In that cold hollow ravine Wilbur felt himself changing against his wishes. All his morals and stances on life morphed beyond what they were in their pure form. He knew that L'manburg was beyond hope at this point as were its people. Two names however always broke through his mind's incessant whisper's of betrayal and deceit.</p><p>Tommy.</p><p>Technoblade. </p><p>His brothers were all that he had left after they were all seperated from their father and themselves. When he had found them again he intended to never let fate tear them apart again. Thats why when he saw that monster bearing down on his brother with his own netherite sword , he felt the world slow to a crawl around him. Wilbur could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he let his eyes dart through the crowd gathered below, looking for Technoblade among the people. </p><p>There!</p><p>His eyes locked with Piglin hybrid's eyes hidden behind his mask. Usually Technoblade was the most neutral of the three, never really showing any hint of emotion in a situation no matter how tense or happy. But now he could see the same fear and uncertaintity he felt mirrored in his brother's eyes. </p><p>"Shut up!" Wilbur's head snapped back to the podium at his brother's enraged command. Tommy bless him was as brave as he was foolish. Wilbur had been training his brother along side Techno in their time at Pogtopia, but Tommy was an idiot if he thought he was able to hold his own against the dictator himself. But Tommy was always the first among them to jump to his friends defense, no matter the trouble it got him into. </p><p>Reaching in his trench coat's pocket he gripped his own ender pearl and with little hesitation he threw the orb down into the crowd. His boots met hardened stone at when he heard Tommy let out a startled yell. </p><p>Whipping his head up his rage only grows when he see's his little brother being dangled over an edge. The only thing keeping Tommy in the world of the living was Schlatt's ever fleeting grip on his bandana. Charging foward he pushes his way through the group of paniced onlookers standing between him and the foolish bastard that dared to lay a hand on his family. </p><p>"ENOUGH!"</p><p>The air grows silent at his command as all eyes fall on him, but he only has eye's on Schlatt. The ram hybrid looked shocked at Wilbur's intervention before it was wiped away with a look of glee. </p><p>"Wilbur Soot! Just the man I was looking for, Tommy here was just telling me all about you." 'Traitor. All of them.' Wilbur shoves the voices to the back of his head as he meets the eyes of his little brother. By all rights Tommy looked more enraged than anything like he always is when he is beat at his own game. But Wilbur could see the small hint of underlying fear in his eyes. </p><p>When Wilbur finally speaks he is surprised at how he is able to keep his emotions in check. "Get your hands off my brother. Now." "Oh ho! Look at you over here making demands, like your still in charge. Tommy I don't know how you deal with this guy!" He shacks the boy as if to emphasise his point, Tommy letting out a small wimper reaching back to to grasp at the man's hand holding him over the edge. Wilbur's patience was wearing thin at seeing this monster of a man toying with him. Before he was able to let his anger show another voice stops him, that comes from beside him. </p><p>"I'd listen to the guy if I were you, you should really get your hands off the kid." Technoblade is a menacing prescence in and of himself, but his voice never falter's at his admission. Gripping his trident tight Techno glares up at Schlatt never moving an inch even at everyone's surprised gasps, shocked at seeing the ever reclusive blood god out in the open like this.</p><p>Instead of heeding the brother's order's though Schlatt just grows more and more gidy, almost like a like kid on christmas day. There it was again that damned laugh of his echoing across the courtyard. </p><p>"God you traitor's make my job so much easier..." </p><p>Before the two elder brother's could react they were both seized and bound by a few of L'manburg's own militia. Ponk and Alyssa each hand them unarmed and arms twisted painfully behind them in seconds. Wilbur would have been angry at how easy he was taken by surprise, but he couldn't help the panic that had flooded his mind when he saw Schlatt threatening his brother. </p><p>Growling Wilbur tries to pull free from Alyssa's tight hold, those week's in the ravine must have lessened his strength when he found her grip to be withstanding his struggle. </p><p>His brother Techno ever the stoic man just stood there and glanced back at Ponk. "You guys realise you are helping a coward of a polatician who wouldn't do anything for you any time of the week right?" He asks them in his monotone voice. At their silence the man just shrugs his shoulders. "No? Oh well, can't say I didn't try." Wilbur can't keep the grin from his face at Techno's calm smart ass remark's. "Now that I have your undivided attention!"</p><p>Wilbur brought his gaze back to the pompous man before him and his dangling little brother. "You three have made my day! No, Really. I thought I would of had to do something dreadful to poor Tubbo here, but you guys have saved me the trouble of killing my right hand man and finding a replacement." He gestures behind him to Tubbo who is watching the whole thing with wide eyes. Tommy may have succeded at saving his best friend, but in doing so he put himself in danger. Wilbur had told him time and time again to try and reign in that temper of his, that it would only get him in more trouble over the years. But thats what made Tommy himself, and if Wilbur had to spend the rest of his days cleaning up after the younger he would do it happily if it meant they could walk away from this alive. </p><p>"Now I get to dispose of the lot of you in one go! Talk about killing two birds with one stone, am I right? And with you three gone I can finally stop worrying about any more traitor's in my midst, right Tubbo?" The boy wouldn't even look at his president, he only had eyes for his best friend. </p><p>Tommy jerked in Schlatt's grip as the bandana started to slip loose from its knot. Eyes wide with fear Tommy finds Wilbur's eyes with unshed tears in the corner's of his eyes. Wilbur wanted more than anything to rush forward and destroy the man doing this. To gather his scared little brother up in his arms and chase all his fear away like when they were children. He had promised him that they would get their home back together... Guess he was the biggest traitor of all.</p><p>"Not to cut this short but I got important things to do." Schlatt sighs, his grip lessening on the thin fabric holding Tommy up. "So remember this moment the lot of you."</p><p>"This is what happens to traitor's."</p><p>And with that he lets go. And for once Wilbur's mind is silent as he watches his brother plumet to the hard stone below. With tears streaming down his face lets out a quiet breath. "It was never meant to be..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN ~ Hey guys! So I hope you guys don't hate me for the cliffhanger I left it on. But I just wanted to thank you guys for the immense amount of support for this story in such a short amount of time. It makes me so happy to see others enjoy this story as much as I am!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had fallen down a lot in the seventeen years on this earth. Most of them when he was a little boy growing up, and he was never in any real danger. </p><p>There had been a large oak tree that he liked to climb when he was little, always trying to reach the top of the tree despite Phil's numerous warnings. Tommy being the chaotic child he is never took the warnings to heart and pushed himself each day to reach the top. Each of his attempts ending with him falling from his perch in the branches.</p><p>Most of the time he would be caught around his waist by Wilbur or Techno. They had made it a competition to see who could reach the top first and his brothers had bested each and every time. </p><p>The blonde headed little boy would grumble every time he had slipped up and had to be helped by his two brothers. If he couldn't climb up a simple tree how was he gonna be able to go with his brothers when they go on adventures?! He knew he would never be as strong and unwavering as Technoblade, or as charismatic and caring as Wilbur, but SURELY he could find something to contribute to their small team.</p><p>Right...?</p><p>A few days passed and he slipped up once again. However instead of taking the hand that offered him help, he pushed his brother's away wanting to do this on his own. </p><p>That had been a large mistake on Tommy's part he now realises. The branch beneath him had cracked under his weight, Tommy's whole body seizing up with fear at the loud pop. Before he could reach out for Wilbur or Techno the tree limb had given out from under the child, sending his small body plummeting to the cold ground beneath the boys.</p><p>Tommy had closed his eyes in fear of the oncoming pain. Instead of the hard earth meeting his body in a harsh collision, he feels warm arms wrap around him. The wind whistling in his ears, and the familiar sound of beating wings was enough for Tommy to know who had caught him this time. He had been in so much trouble after that little incident. But all Tommy had cared about after he fell from the tree was the feeling of Phil holding him close as he berated him and his brothers, his father's wings wrapped around him in an effort to calm the boy down.</p><p>But that was then and this is now.</p><p>And now he is currently falling to his last death, at the cruel hands of Schlatt. </p><p>This time there was no way Wilbur or Techno would be able to stop his untimely tumble from the ledge. And Phil was nowhere near his children now that he could swoop in and save Tommy again from the oncoming ground. If things could go back to when he was a little boy. Chasing his brothers through the back yard. To the nights when Phil would hold him tight after a nightmare, but Tommy knew they couldn't. </p><p>Just as Tommy saw his body nearing the ground, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the imminent pain that was about encompass the teenager, he felt his body be seized by a strong grip and felt a warm prescence surrounding him as he and the stranger landed hard on the sun warmed stones below. Tommy was shaking like a leaf still trying to process what had happened. One minute he was taking a deathly plunge to the earth below, and the next he is safely tucked against someone who kept him from death's embrace.</p><p>Honestly Tommy started to think that he had died and this was just some sort of cruel joke that Notch decided to throw his way. </p><p>"Hands off my kids mate."</p><p>That wasn't the case though. Eyes snapped open at the familiar voice that Tommy hadn't heard in years and he nearly started to sob at the face he saw. Phil was there. His Father was there and stopped him from hitting the ground once again. "Dad...?" Phil glanced down at Tommy upon hearing the quiver in his son's voice. "Tommy how many times have I told you to work on that temper of your's?" Tommy can't help the grin that spreads across his lips. Of course Phil would take this as a time to berate his youngest. </p><p>Seeing Tommy's grin he can't help but match it as he lets his son stand on his own. "I'm gonna have to start keeping a better eye on you boys." "Oh great now I gotta deal with this headache." Schlatt groans rubbing his brow, Tommy glares up at the man alongside his Father. 'This guy is SO screwed now that Phil's here.' Tommy internalled whooped at the thought of Phil kicking the crap of Schlatt. If anyone could get rid of this dictator then it would be Phil.</p><p>"Yeah and a few others. Dream, if you would be so kind?" </p><p>The air whistles and a few thuds are heard behind him. Turning on his heel Tommy see's Alyssa and Ponk lying on the ground, still clutching at the needles in the back of their necks. Wilbur and Techno wasted no time in rushing forwards, Wilbur beside Tommy and Techno beside Phil. </p><p>Schlatt up on the podium was in a panic when he saw his men go down, and just as he was about to turn to flee he was met with tip of an sword. Dream stood there with his netherite blade aimed at Schlatt's throat, and behind him stood Tubbo freed from his confines with a crossbow pointed at his former leader. </p><p>"What the---? Dream c'mon buddy I thought we had a deal?!" Dream remained neutral behind that porcalin mask that he always wore, Tommy often wondered what the man hid behind that creepy smiley face. </p><p>Tommy's glad he's not on the end of that blade this time.</p><p>Schlatt took a step back hoping to get as far from Dream's blade as possible, momentarily forgeting the edge behind him. The one he had thrown Tommy from not too long ago. His foot started to fall and he pulls himself back to the solid ground of the podium he is on the two men in front of him never wavering. The hybrid turned his attention to his right hand man when he saw Dream's stoicness. </p><p>"Tubbo come on little buddy! You know I wasn't gonna actually hurt you right? Tubbo you know this is the wrong thing to be doing right now, this is only gonna cause more fights. You don't want that right?" Tommy worried for a moment that Tubbo would buy Schlatt's bullshit. What with the man playing off of Tubbo's worries and fear's. Tubbo had shared with him once that he just wanted all of this to stop, for no one else to be fighting. And Tommy felt slightly guilty for it since he was one of the main ones that thrive on that chaos. </p><p>But Schlatt was not the right person to stop the conflict's. Not by a mile. </p><p>When Schlatt took a step towards Tubbo, he was stopped short by the crossbow being leveled at his chest. "Well... It took you long enough to grow a back bone huh?" "This kid's got more balls than you do." Dream spits and Tommy for once is glad to have the king's assassin on their side. Even though that king was a traitor to them... </p><p>Lowering his crossbow a hair Tubbo met the ram hybrid's eyes. "You couldn't stop the fighting even if you wanted to. In fact you started this whole thing to begin with!" Tommy's eyes widen at his friends raised voice. Tubbo hardly ever raised his voice to anyone, he had always been the nicer one between him and Tommy. </p><p>"The only way I see this being ended peacefully is with you gone Schlatt." Schlatt merely scoffs at the boy's words to him. "And what? You gonna kill me big man?" Tubbo stiffens up at the taunting, his grip on the crossbow tightening. "No. Schlatt you are hereby under arrest!" The air falls into silence at Tubbo's admission. The young brunette scans the crowd finally finding Wilbur in the crowd. "Can I do that...?" Wilbur steps forwards maintaining his proud air of authority despite the state he is in.</p><p>"The President of L'manburg can." Tubbo's eyes grow to the size of an ender pearl at the meaning in Wilbur's words. Surely Wilbur wasn't going to just hand over the position of power he was so bitter about losing in the first place. But Tommy couldn't find any hint of sarcasm or teasing in his brother's words when spoke up again. </p><p>"I Wilbur Soot formerly the first President of L'manburg, pass my position down to Tubbo a good and honest man worthy of the title."</p><p>Everyone is quiet for a beat before they all erupt into joyous applause. Schlatt stares hard at Tubbo as he is dragged off stage by Quackity and George, but Tubbo is too busy staring down at the crowd below gobsmacked at the events that just transpired. Tommy meets his friends eyes, giving him a small nod. It might be a lot for Tubbo to handle, but Tommy would be by his friends side every step of the way. No matter what came their way. </p><p>A hand claps his shoulder, looking over Tommy finds Wilbur standing beside him with a calm look in his eyes. A look Tommy hadn't seen since the brother's had been thrown out of their home by Schlatt. Tommy was glad to see it back. </p><p>"Well we did it huh?" Tommy whisper's as if the moment would shatter into a million pieces like a dream before their very eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I guess we did, didn't we?" Wilbur lays his arm across Tommy's shoulder pulling him into a side embrace, Tommy happily accepting the affection from his big brother. </p><p>Behind them someone clears their throat breaking the nice moment between the two. Turning around the two see Phil standing there with his arms crossed, wings folded behind him. Wilbur lets go of Tommy approaching their Father, looking up at him with tear filled eyes looking nothing like the man that had started the revolution for L'manburg both times. Letting out a sharp breath Wilbur throws himself into Phil, wrapping his arms around the man so tight he feared he would disappear from their sight forever. </p><p>Phil being the kind caring man that he is cradles Wilbur close to him, glancing up from Wilbur's beanie covered locks meeting both the eyes of Tommy and Techno. Tommy wasted no time in flinging himself at his Father and brother. He was so happy to have his family together in one place again. Techno walked over to the three quietly and let Phil wrap him and his brothers up in his large wings. </p><p>"I missed you boys so much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN ~ Heyo! So here is chapter three I hope you guys enjoyed this one and there should only be one more chapter after this one so see you guys then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been a mess since the sun came up, that Tommy knew for sure was a fact. All in a few hours they had managed to confront Schlatt and nearly be executed in the process, then Phil swoops in to save the day along side Dream and his men. </p><p>Tommy had to admit, had Phil not shown up with Dream to help, they all surely would have died there at that fesitval. </p><p>Coming back to the fesitval ordeal Tommy and Tubbo had decided not to let any of the day go to waste and they actually something worth celebrating now. Schlatt was gone now. And Tubbo now ruled L'manburg in his place, an actual fair and kind person to rule over their nation. Tommy wouldn't have it any other way honestly.</p><p>During the rest of the festivities Tommy got to actually see his friends and family at peace. He watched Dream and Techno spar in the ring, Techno coming out victorious in the end. Wilbur and Fundy practiced their archery by the pond, Tommy and Tubbo meanwhile had went to their favorite spot in L'manburg.</p><p>Flopping down on the old worn in bench Tommy breathed in a lung full of the warm summer air. He had gotten so used to the cold dampness of that ravine, he had almost forgetten what the air up top was like. </p><p>"Can you believe this day?" Tommy looks out at the sky thats lit up all red and orange from the sunset. If someone had told him they would win today, and he would have his family back together, the boy would have laughed in their faces. "I mean I honestly thought I was done for when that prick threw me off that stage, but then in swoops Phil to---" "Ah Ha!" Tubbo cries out triumphantly pulling an item from his inventory. </p><p>There grasped revrently in his best friend's grasp was one of his discs. One of the discs that started this whole entire thing. </p><p>"I managed to grab this from Dream the other day when he wasn't looking, I'm sorry I wasn't able to grab them both." Tommy was speechless at his friends words. Tubbo had no idea how much this actually meant to the blonde. "I mean one is better then neither of them, right?" </p><p>Tommy lets out a disbelieving chuckle. Reaching out he takes the disc from Tubbo, careful of how tight he grips it afraid that it would shatter in front of his eyes. But no it had remained intact and flipping it over Tommy read the title emblazened on the side. </p><p>'Cat'</p><p>Walking around the side of the bench Tommy turns on the old jukebox that the boys had built together so long ago, thanking Notch that it's still working after all this time. Slidding in the disc Tommy rushed back over to his side of the bench and plopped back down, waiting for the melody to fill the air around them. </p><p>Sitting here as the music began to fill his ears and he took in the sunset in front of him Tommy came to a realization. </p><p>No matter what came his way since the beginning, Tommy saw that from the start it had been him and Tubbo. It was Tubbo that stood by his side when he had picked fights with Dream and his crew. Tubbo was the one to pick him back up again when Dream had thrown them to the ground. </p><p>"No matter what happens next, or who ever stands in our way..." Tubbo glanced over at his friend, quickly  becoming worried at his solemn expression. </p><p>"It's me and you VS Dream."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN ~ Heyo guys! So sorry that this chapter is so short I just kinda ran out of ideas for how I wanted this to end ya know? But I actually am happy with what I came out with in the end! And don't worry I have more Dream SMP stories in the making so this isn't the only one you will see from me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN ~ Heyo guys so it should be of no surprise that I finally discovered the Dream SMP fandom. I freaking love it! Especially the whole Jschlatt portion of the story, he makes such a good bad guy! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, this story won't be too awful long only about three or four chapters I hope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>